JKey
}} The Jade Key is a Hidden One Hand Blade Melee weapon. It is unlocked exclusively through the Ready Player One event. History Coming Soon. Model The JKey is intended to replicate the appearance of the Jade Key from Ready Player One. As such, it has a simple "pixelated" appearance. In-Game General Information The JKey (or Jade Key) is an item that is required in the Ready Player One event. It is obtained by solving a "Lights Out" puzzle on the vending machines on the following maps: Dunes, Mall, Warehouse, Metro, Ravod 911, Highway Lot and Crane Site. By turning all the tiles on either vending machines gray, the Jade Key will be obtained as a melee weapon that the player can fight with or use to progress in the event. After obtaining the Jade Key, it can be used on specific doors in Dunes or Suburbia that have a keyhole in them. Stabbing the keyholes with the Jade Key on either door will teleport the player to a church-like map with an AKM, a Remington 870, and the default Knife. The player then has to engage in combat with huge hoards of zombies that come in waves. After surviving seven waves of zombies, the Jade Crown of Silver or Jade Crown of Bronze will be awarded as a hat for the player's Roblox avatar. Usage and Tactics The JKey shares a similar playstyle as the Karambit. It lacks quick attack speed, main slash damage, and some blade range, but trades this for an even faster attack rate and a slightly increased torso multiplier. Use this melee like you would the Karambit. Conclusion The JKey, as a melee weapon, is relatively unremarkable. Its stats are a slight variation of the Karambit's, but with an even shorter range. As a melee weapon, it should only be used for a quick backstab on unsuspecting players, as its range is punishingly short. Pro & Cons Pros: *Quick main stab time. *Use on certain doors can lead the player to a minigame. Cons: *Inaccessible after Ready Player One event. *Incredibly short blade range. Trivia *The JKey was originally obtainable by accident, allowing players to collect JKeys long before they were supposed to. This can be considered to be an accidental leak on the developers' part. **These JKeys do not work for the purposes of the event. For a functional JKey, players must complete the challenges in order to collect the key. **Since the "broken" JKey cannot be obtained anymore, and because the event JKey is not considered to be part of the standard weapon pool, the JKey cannot get or accept skins. *The JKey is the first melee to be a hidden weapon. *The JKey can only be unlocked via completing an Easter Egg. *The JKey is the second event weapon in Phantom Forces. The first weapon could be considered to be the Railgun due to its use being limited to only the Rogue One event. *The JKey is used on specific doors in Dunes or Suburbia. By stabbing the door, players are teleported to a church map with an AK-74, Remington 870, and a Knife where they must survive and fend against large hoards of zombies. After 7 waves, the player will obtain the silver or bronze crown for the Jade Key. **Maplestick was the first to complete this task and received a Jade Crown of Gold instead of a silver or bronze crown. *This is the only weapon that requires the player to play another game to acquire (that being Jailbreak). Category:Melee Weapons Category:One Hand Blade Category:Event Weapons